


Kiss my Ass

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cas is mostly embarrassed by Gabe, Fluff, Fun, Other, brothers being brothers, but they have a lot of fun, no ugly christmas onesies, ugly christmas sweaters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Dean and Sam invite Castiel and Gabriel to a Christmas party with the motto ‘Ugly Christmas Onesies’, Castiel knows this will be embarrassing. But also funny.
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Kiss my Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lysel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 18!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Lysel!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel%20/) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Ugly X-Mas Onesies

“Oh this is gonna be so awesome!” 

Castiel tries to ignore his evil laughter and turns his music a bit louder. Sadly that only seems to spur Gabriel on, because he comes dancing into their living room. Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Okay enlighten me. What will be ‘awesome’?” Castiel uses the air quotes on purpose, because he knows how much they annoy Gabriel. And he can see how Gabriel tries very hard not to lecture him about it.

“The Winchesters invited us for Christmas.” Gabriel says and Castiel’s eyes widen a bit. He hopes that Gabriel doesn’t see it. He and Gabriel don’t have many friends and he was fine with that, but he is also glad that the Winchesters found him.

Gabriel holds up a Christmas card and Castiel tries to take it, only to groan when Gabriel pulls it away again. Castiel doesn’t try to do it again and Gabriel pouts for a second.

“Okay I will read it. Hello dear Castiel and hello Gabriel - pah rude - we invite you to our yearly Christmas party with all our friends. Like every year we have a motto party. Ugly Christmas Sweaters are so last year, we raise this! Show us your favorite Christmas Onesie! Winner gets a prize!”

Gabriel raises his eyebrows and then waggles them at Castiel, who groans again, this time even hiding his face in his hands. This will so end in a disaster.

“No.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Gabriel says but he is grinning so widely. Castiel shakes his head again and then takes the card from his brother, in case he was lying about the motto. Sadly he was not.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking.” Castiel says and he puts the card on the table. He never wore a onesie and he didn’t even know they had some for adults. Maybe he could look at some tomorrow and order a plain black one.

“No.”

Castiel looks up and his brother, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t even say anything.” Castiel says, smiling all too sweetly at Gabriel, who huffs very loudly. For a few minutes they are both just glaring at each other, before Gabriel opens his mouth again.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking.” Gabriel mimics Castiel in a very deep and very fake voice. He doesn’t speak like that. Right?

“I don’t wanna look like a dumbass.” Castiel says slowly, because he has the feeling that Gabriel will make them look like idiots. Castiel would prefer it a lot more if only Gabriel would look like a dumbass.

“Then maybe we should talk about some plastic surgery, huh?” Gabriel says and he runs out of the room, before Castiel can throw a pillow at his head. Castiel huffs and then looks at the card again.

Maybe it would be fun?

*

“I can’t believe you.” Castiel says, when they walk over to the Winchester’s apartment. Gabriel chuckles slowly, Castiel always knew that his brother had no taste or shame, but this is a new level, even for him.

“Come on, Cassie! You have to admit, nobody else will wear something like this.” Gabriel says and he is grinning widely. Castiel has to smile himself, because Gabriel is right.

While Castiel has a onesie that isn’t that embarrassing, he still wears his trench coat over it. It’s way too cold to go outside otherwise and he wears his black shiny shoes. He even has some fuzzy socks on.

Gabriel… Gabriel wears only his onesie and some shoes. Castiel has to laugh each time, when they meet other people on the streets and they look at Gabriel, like he is out of his mind. Which he is, but still.

“You better win this for us.” Castiel says and he laughs even louder, when Gabriel walks over to a street lamp and dances on it. Castiel hopes they won’t be arrested before they even arrive at the party.

Gabriel isn’t even drunk, he is just funny like this. Castiel snorts.

“Okay Gabriel, I can see how you feel yourself, but we’re already late.” Castiel says and Gabriel nods. He doesn’t walk any faster, instead he always turns around when people walk past them. 

Castiel does so too, he needs to see how stupid the people look, when they see Gabriel.

When they finally arrive at the apartment of Dean and Sam, Castiel is the one to ring the bell. Dean opens the door, an easy smile on his face. He wears a cute elf Onesie himself, seeming in a good mood already.

“Aw lads, finally.” Dean opens the door a bit more and the brothers step through it. Castiel can see Sam in a Santa onesie and Charlie in a Rudolph one, she even wears a red nose. 

Okay maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“Kinda boring Onesies.” Dean teases, when he sees that Castiel’s is basically a plain one, at least it has a tiny bell on it, that jiggles with every step he takes. Castiel shrugs, because he knows what follows now.

“And I honestly expected more from you.” Dean says and looks at Gabriel. His onesie is just a dark blue with white spots. Nothing special. Gabriel shrugs, but his smile is way too dirty. Dean tilts his head. 

“Just you wait and see.” Castiel says, grinning again, because he hopes the prize is actually some money. They could use that.

“Hello party people!” 

Gabriel walks past Dean and Castiel inside into the living room and now Dean can finally see it. Gabriel’s onesies has a butt flap, which isn’t the worst thing actually. No. In shiny red letters, who are blinking at them, are the words “Kiss my Ass” written.

Dean laughs so hard, he chokes on spit and Gabriel holds up his hand. Castiel gives him the high five gladly. He was right, this is kinda funny. 

Maybe next year Castiel would wear something more hilarious, too.

Gabriel wins the contest, because every single vote is for him. Castiel happily takes their prize and opens it.

He wants to take his earlier words back. The prize are two new onesies, that look ridiculous. Gabriel’s eyes shine again.

“No!”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/197db1b3f5b99d78e42e46d20c098280/73b6b0ac9576da63-73/s540x810/66a6be38d71283731e477705dbf061757835f7dd.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
